Ivory Flames
by tekina fiction
Summary: Some loosely connected short stories around Silver and Blaze.
1. Snapshots

**A.N 1.26.18**

 _(First chapter originally published on 2.08.16)_

 _Not to be mistaken by Gray Flame by gamerprincess13; which is a good fic, flaws and all._

Where do I even begin?

First, my intentions with this story have drastically changed from the beginning. I first meant this to be another Silvaze fanfic feat. developing Blaze's world with my own headcanons. But then I asked myself 'Would I write Blaze in a romance fic if she were a cis male?' When I responded 'No' I immediately realized I had writing problems with my own gender biases.

That, and I did statistics research concerning the amounts of fanfics sans romance for Silver and Blaze. As of this AN, Silver has around 700 fanfics without romance. Blaze has 450 fanfics without romance. That is a clear problem. Neither are established with a romantic bond, but the fandom projects Blaze as a love interest despite her first appearance was a rival, just like Shadow or Jet.

Ask yourself this next time you write. Would you write X as a victim if they were male? Would you write X just as aggressive if they were female? If you say no, then there's a problem, as gender does not dictate our personality. Our interests. What we do in life. It's society that orders us and around and tells us what to do with our lives based on what we are, not who.

Don't fall into the same trap as I did. Don't shy away from asking yourself questions.

Second, my new intentions for this fanfic was to establish Blaze and Silver as their own unique characters. And to have them interact as equals, neither degrading one another to a mere support character. However, I realized that Blaze being in another fanfic with Silver wouldn't help her 'side character' case so I decided this new goal would be better off as independent one-shots: no correlation to one another. So that every time Blaze appeared in the fanfic the connotation 'Support/Love interest' didn't pop into your head due to Ivory Flames' first intentions. It's her own story. She is the protagonist.

Hence why I'm no longer working on this fic.

In the second rewrite, I fixed up some grammar, clunky sentences, and social sentences. Remember kids, not everyone is straight. I was planning to rewrite it again but decided not to. I pondered about deleting this but didn't. I didn't remove this story to see how my writing grew. And some of you guys still enjoy this.

Finally, I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles, regardless.

 **Reviews, from beginning to end:**

 **Hedgehogwriter07:** Thank you for all the reviews. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the collab doc. I updated it. Also, your request is now a separate one-shot that I'm working on.

 **Aurora-Boring-Alis, Ch. 1:** Aw, thanks for talking about the structure of the story! I admire how you analyzed my intentions of just giving quick previews of my work and let the audience interpret it. The contrast of different themes w/Blaze and Silver was unintended, but you pieced it together with your interpretation. Very clever.

Potatoking **:** Sorry, I cannot do a multi-chapter story around chapter 2. I have other projects to work on, hence why Ivory Flames is a collection of short stories. If you want, you may write a fic based on 'Cold' if they give credit and say: "was inspired by TekinaFiction". They have to PM me first, or else reporting will happen.

 **Aurora-Boring-Alis, Ch. 2:** It's good to hear that my characterization is going well. And thanks for checking up on my grammar. I'll be more careful with my tenses.

 **SaltwaterJanuary Ch.3/4:** Thanks for telling me that you were lost in the Human/Mobian relations and the technology part. I'll cover that up in the timeline and make my worldbuilding easier to understand. It's good to hear that the conversation I did nail the emotions, though.

* * *

 **Opposites**

The irony seemed to be it's finest with Silver and Blaze.

The albino boy of the two was known to be close with his emotions, and highly sensitive. A future of art and literature lied possibly ahead of Silver, with an innocent smile never far from us lips.

Blaze was the polar opposite. Calm, cold, and collected. Catch her smiling? Take a picture because that's as rare as seeing people walk on water. She had sealed off her emotions from the start of Sol guardian, only opening up to Silver.

A cat and hedgehog could have never been more different.

So when the telekinetic began to ask Sonic of why he wanted to destroy every flirt that came within range of Blaze, you know you've got a problem.

 **Cat**

Silver choked back the urge to play with Blaze's twitching ears. C'mon, it was just so _adorable_ of how his best friend responded to salmon.

 **Walls**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

Ah, how many time had the princess of the Sol Kingdom had mocked that line. She practically twisted it into "Who's the _loneliest_ of them all?" That seemed more fitting, more real.

Fairy tails had been rendered meaningless to Blaze at the earliest of ages. Traumatizing lessons of reality have been engraved into her mindset the second the duty of guardian began. Some were taught by cold words.

But most were drilled in by scarring force.

Childhood had almost been deprived of Blaze entirely. How could she forget the terror and sheer loneliness from all those years of training? Sitting in the silent, glowing room, alone...The real world was cold. The real world doesn't care about spirit.

Once the age of nine had come, impenetrable walls had been brought up around Blaze's heart. "The princess of flames, who was cold as ice." Was what the people of the castle known her for. Nobody dared touch her. Nobody dared to get close. Bullies came and went, but they all received the same punishments. But the walls were up, and would probably never crumble down as the years went by.

Until Silver came. Ten years in and everything began to change.

 _"...So, you're the one I've been assigned the bodyguard to? Nice to meet'cha! I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. You're Blaze, right?"_

 _"Correct. Your post is outside the temple entrance. I will be inside when needed."_

 _"O-okay...so-"_

 _"I advise you follow these rules. No insults. No slacking. No harassment of any kind. Do not attempt to interact with me unless mandatory. Understood?"_

 _"...All right."_

 _._

 _"...Hey, Blaaaaaaaze!"_

 _"What is the trouble?"_

 _"Trouble? What trouble? Nothing bad's going on. I just_ wanna _know if you wish to join me at the park."_

 _"It's for something formal, isn't it?"_

Silver dandelion orbs had merely glowed, and the albino boy stifled back a giggle. _"N_ o, _silly! Or should I say 'really serious'...? Ah, well. I'm just asking you over to play with me at the park. They got a new_ zip line. _My parents and I have free time and same with you. I figured I could invite you over! Do you want to come?"_

And with his bubbly speech finished, the ivory hedgehog extended out a grooved hand. Take my hand. It was the first time someone had truly asked Blaze to join them. Come with them.

Be their friend.

For the first time since many agonizing years, a smile crept up her lips.

 _"...Yes."_

The walls crumbled down.

 **Confession**

Words of sappiness and honesty didn't seem to fit Silver. Even though he was quite the hopeless romantic, strolling around with an Arthurian novel in his grasp. But it seemed as though the telekinetic couldn't spit it out without trailing off to an embarrassed rambling fit and ESP-ing away.

"...Silver? Is something wrong?"

So he just found it easier to hastily press his trembling lips against Blaze's warm ones. And run off, cheeks putting roses to shame.

 **Music**

In the days before Blaze's chrome companion entered her life, the lavender feline had begun to view literature and music as having no purpose. But once Silver came and sheepishly belted out classical songs upon the piano (When no one was around...he thought.), Blaze found herself practicing her singing in solitude.

She never noticed Silver admiring her legato voice behind her bedroom door.

 _In my long forgotten cloistered sleep...  
_ _...You and I were resting close in peace...*_

 **Race**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Alas, Jet had nabbed the power-up and was now a bull-like rampage throughout the entire track, the fan in his grasp. Some racers flat-out leaped off their boards and off the track. The beryl hawk whizzed on by a jaw-dropped Sonic and Amy. He was practically homing in on his next target; hunting down his prey.

Before Silver knew it, the dreading sound of flapping and whistling was reaching to his ears.

"Oh, cra-"

And he was tackled to the ground with his chrome board soaring, doomed to the fate of reaching the end of the line. Creulla Last Place.

Jet rocketed past her, cackling. But not for long.

Blaze came from NOWHERE and tackled him right back, sending the rouge careening to the sky a la Team Rocket style.

 **Festival**

"May I take this dance, Sir Silver?"

Said ivory hedgehog found his cheeks to be heating up like Blaze's own embers. Was this _even_ the cold, introverted princess that he had befriended and sworn to protect? The cat's wisteria hair was now free from its ponytail, flowing to her shoulders. An exotic long coat flowed behind her, and the princess' hand was extended to his.

Just like Silver had done so many years ago.

Dandelion irises focused themselves on Blaze's own. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment, and her gloved hand was trembling. His lilac companion must've racked up all the social courage to ask Silver that simple question.

 _She's really changed from the shy girl I've met before._

 _He is really my best friend..._

"I'd love to, Your Highness." Silver childishly teased, wrapping his arms around Blaze in an affection, yet energetic, hug.

 **Scarf**

Silent agreements were one of Blaze's hidden specialties.

Honestly, she couldn't recall the exact memory of telling Silver: "Yeah, you can share scarves with me.", but it didn't matter. Every one of the Sol Kingdom was perpetually cold, and below sixty degrees was a living nightmare. Snow? That was Hell at it's finest. Bundle up in ten layers and hope you survive.

...Why did Sonic ask them to walk across a _snowfall_ for the Chaos Emerald?

A shocked gasp came from Blaze as Silver snuggled in closer against her white cheek, their lips side inches apart from contact. The feline felt her close friend quiver rapidly from the cold, so she flared up the flames within her to sustain his body temperature. Blaze heaved a relieved sigh as a content smile came upon Silver's lips, and he nuzzled against her fur.

"Thanks, Blaze."

"Anytime."

"BLAZE, WHY DON"T YOU SHARE YOUR SCARF WITH _ME?!"_ Sonic wailed behind them.

 **Moment**

This was the day. Sol's battle tournament.

Anxious, Blaze glanced aside to view her partner's condition. Freaked out. Silver's blade was trembling like an earthquake, and he was clinging onto Blaze desperately to remain slightly calm.

They had chosen their stage names. Remembered routines and techniques. where to strike. How they were trained. Why did the sense of failure still loom upon them? It should be gone-

"Silver," She pried his arms off her shoulders and reassuringly patted the albino boy's head. He seemed so youthful that Blaze had nearly forgotten Silver was an entire year younger than her. "It will be alright. They may see as us small, helpless, and mere children. But we can show them we're greater with our gifts."

And the princess' encouragement worked. Silver's panic seemed to slowly dissipate, and he confidently smiled.

"...Yeah. This is the day we've been waiting for, right, Percival?" With one fluid motion, the telekinetic slid his visor over his eyes.

"Yes. Together, Galahad."

* * *

 **(OLD** **Author's Note)**

 *** Yuki Kajiura's Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep**

 **The first chapter, first story. And the last one was a reference to King Arthur! (I'm reading the modernization by Michael Morpugo. It's wonderful, you have to read it.**


	2. Cold

**Edit: 9.13.2017**

 **Education exists, so I had to prioritize my work. Nevertheless, I have to say that I cannot do Sarah's (Hedgehogwriter07) chapter out of complications. That and personal life stuff took a toll on my mental health. I lost my motivation.**

 **... for a while. I'm back with my own stories, my own headcanons, and my own inspiration. It will take time, but I have a feeling where I want to go with this.** **I edited some text and dialogue to make more sense and adjusted some phrases (I.e, 'male and female exclusively as a couple' is removed because not everyone is heterosexual.)**

 **Looking back, this is far too romanticized than how an actual apocalypse would play out.*glances at the news* These kids are waaaay too mature for their age, I didn't write them akin to real people, and both Silver and Blaze lack any sort of rounded depth. But I'm keeping this to see how my writing has improved.**

* * *

Silver hugged his body, a shivering mess. He's scavenging for a source of warmth, safety, even though his vision is black, ebony, raven, nothing. When Iblis recedes, it strips Crisis City of its light and reverts it to the pitch-black reality everything is. There is no sun. There is no sky. Only darkness. But that wasn't a reason for Silver to keep moving forward.

Where there's darkness, there's light. When you're alone, there's someone fighting for you. When you find them.

 _Partner._ How many times from afar, Silver would observe a pair of people, coexisting. They fought and slept and hunted and did everything together. Side by side, a smile would be a common occurrence and their bodies deteriorating to gaunt seemed impossible. A couple never slept with empty stomachs. Silver wondered how it was to sleep in warm arms. Silver wondered how it felt to trust someone with your life.

Maybe, if he found someone, he would sleep safe and sound again. Silver held onto this as he blindly faltered throughout the dark for tonight's shelter, and that's when he heard the fire spark to live.

In one motion, Silver turned to the sound, glowing palms ready to fight. There's no one there. No one in sight, anyway. Then a flicker of light illuminates the streets, steadily moving forward. _Light._ His breath stops. Bleary vision now clearing, shapes form. Lavender hair, coat, golden eyes, the figure of a girl wreathed in flames materializes. Silver retracted his fingers and inspected her, still as a statue. Moving throughout Crisis City without a breath; you had to give her that. She seemed around his age. Alone. Roaming. A survivor.

The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. "Can you come with me?"

For a moment, no response. Then the girl strides toward Silver, flames bright. "...Huh?" She takes notice of golden eyes stilled on her. "Who are you?"

"Are you an angel?" He murmurs. He savors the warmth dancing on his coat.

She actually flinches, folding her arms into herself. "No, I'm no angel. I'm not from Heaven."

"But I can _see_. It's dark during these times, you know."

"You have light, yourself." She pokes the glowing teal marks upon Silver's palms, which merely cast a blue shadow pale in comparison to the kit's radiant ember. With her view focused on the boy's hands, Silver can observe her eyes. Golden amber. Mirroring his exactly. The hedgehog doesn't notice his stare lingers.

The lavender kit takes notice and her flames roar, growing. "Why are you talking to me?" She narrows yellow irises. "What is your plan, exactly?"

He recedes back, but the ivory boy still cocks his head with an inferno inches from his face. "It's safer to team up with people than being alone, right? I think we can get along okay. You're around my age. You're really lucky to have a gift that lasts in the dark." Silver hops in the air. "And I can _see_! It's been a while since it was bright and-"

The girl is still. Her gaze is downcast. "Why?" Her voice is quiet. "What 'gift'?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want me as an ally? We're children. We should have someone to protect us..."

Silver's gaze faltered.

Once again, Silver is quiet. This Light Girl, a solitary loner, hesitates to answer him. Forces herself to be distant. And she's eerily hostile, for someone only around Silver's age. But there wasn't anything wrong. What's so bad about wanting a partner? Was there anything wrong having a friend?

Silver just looks up at the kit. "'Cause I think you can protect me." Eyes flit downwards. "I don't have anyone."

Silence. Glancing up, the wisteria kit is frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide. Her hand is had begun to reach out but is stalled, weighing if this were real or not. But there the chrome hedgehog is, dandelion orbs so wide and innocent in this nightmare of a world. This horror of people.

Slowly, steadily, she rests her hand and nods. "...Alright."

"Really?!" His face lights up. "You're gonna stay?"

"Stay?" She echoes. An eye ridge is furrowed. "I-I thought with this kind of stuff-isn't there some kind of limit?"

"No!" Silver cries. He clings onto the girl's shoulders-In which he discovers the flames are passive-And shakes her. "Please stay! Iblis is going to come back again, and I've been alone. There aren't any people left." He lets go and folds his hands. "Please?"

The girl gazes at Silver, no glare brimming her eyes nor in his. Teal light clashes with a fiery wreath. But then the hand reached out, and the boy shook it. "Okay." She breathes. "Allies?"

"... Yeah." Silver breathes. "Allies."

The fire girl looks at how serious he shakes her hand. It's like he's pretending to be an adult.

A laugh escapes her mouth. "... You're pretty naive, aren't you?"

"What's that mean?"

"It's... eh, probably better if I don't say it." Blaze raises an eyebrow. "How old are you, exactly?" She asks.

He glances up for a moment. Then back down. "Ten."

"I'm twelve!" And then nearly loses it, trembling with muffled giggles. "I can't believe it. A scrawny immature kid is nicer than all those loaded robbers. What are the odds?"

Silver was brimming with questions. Robbers? Loaded? She knew big words. Words. Silver couldn't read scribbles. Could the fire girl know any? Was she able to go to school? Eat clean food?

But there are more important questions to ask. "Hey, I never even asked your name."

The lavender kit pauses. Deep breath. Now or ever. "Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

"Silver." He smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

. . . .

Powers are a strange thing in this nightmare of a world. Even when a child could push and pull and send buildings careening with nothing but their mind, people would still think they are a simple child. Some go even further. They have become so blinded by repetition they've managed to convince themselves that a _geokinetic_ was the most ordinary of ordinary. Supernatural powers-Phenomena gradually created from radiation poisoning-Were looked upon as the mass of gray compared to shimmering gems in the world of Iblis. Silver the Hedgehog was that child.

Blaze the Cat was a special case. Her powers took the opposite line; instead of being treated as normalcy, were immediately spotted and hated upon. Many traveling groups had avoided the kit like some plague wiping throughout the Earth. She was treated as nothing but a rag, something to dispose of more important matters.

Nobody needed more _fire_ in this future. Except for Silver.

Blaze had receded from any human contact, withdrawing from people entirely. But her newfound partner was the polar opposite. When Silver saw the kit in that pitch-black day-Wreathed in flames, nearly indistinguishable from Iblis monsters-But she was wandering alone. Silver just strolled right up to her and partnered up, smiling. To tell the truth, I doubt the boy would have noticed the girl's reluctance to even _share_ words with Silver, but no punches were thrown in the end so all was well.

Within one week's time, the pair was inseparable. You simply didn't have Blaze without Silver trailing after her. Where she goes he goes. They did everything together. They fought and hunted and slept and even laughed. And the one time Silver had vanished from her side, Blaze had torn up the streets searching for the lost boy. He was unconscious under debris, shivering at death's door. Neither left another's arms when they slept that night.

But even with this iron bond, there was something between Blaze and Silver that never changed. He grins at her, she frowns. He attempts a conversation and she remains silent. The boy reaches out, and the girl hesitates before taking his hand. From their meeting for one month's time of company, Blaze has always and been distant to Silver. But they were partners, friends.

Silver decided it was time to fix that. That night in their makeshift shelter of clothing rags and debris walls, he stows away to Blaze's secret spot on the balcony. Her eyes are focused on the crimson-streaked sky. He nudges her quietly to begin his discussion.

But it completely backfires. So suddenly she whirls around. "What are you waiting for?" She finally snaps.

Silver jumps back. "What?" His voice is quiet, small.

"Go on, just say them. You've been waiting for this." She chokes out. "Call me a freak, monster, offspring, anything. Just get it over with!"

The ground below Silver is a tumultuous sea. Never has Blaze been this violent, so suffocating with her words.

"...What happened? Did someone come up to you and-"

"The day we met, you said that you liked me." She glares at him. "And I believe I know why. You've partnered up with me for the same reason as _them._ You stall, then lunge." Her palms are quivering, and she hugs them to her chest. "You gain my trust. But I know what you're planning. Get a partner, hunt more food at double the speed, then kick the fiery freak out before she..." She can barely mouth the words, vision bleary with fat tears.

"...Before what, Blaze?" Silence. Suffocating silence passes before Blaze dares to look up, only to see tears of Silver's own dripping onto the ground. Guilt stabs her facial features and her next response is quiet, so quiet.

Blaze hiccups and sobs. "...Before she calls for Iblis." And then she shatters to pieces. Silver doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, letting Blaze tremble and wail in his arms. Broken, so fragile compared to the cold girl he had met. But isn't everyone like that? No one is courageous. No one is invincible. Inside, Silver was the scared, lonely boy roaming the streets for a friend.

A girl that had been tormented by survivors for all her life, until she finally broke.

Silver lets his tears fall onto her shoulders, before managing to gaze into her eyes once more. "...Hey." He whispered. "I never joined you for that."

He can hear the emptiness in her voice. "That's impossible."

"But I don't care." He grabs her by the shoulders all over again. "I don't care what they say. I don't care what they believe about your flames." Silver wipes his tear, awe growing in Blaze's eyes. "Your flames are a gift. And you're my friend, right?"

"...Friend." She says as if feeling the word on her tongue for the first time. But she furiously shakes her head. "No... _partners_."

And she buries herself in his arms. Silver is frozen. But thaws as her warmth lulls him to sleep. It was the first night he didn't have nightmares. It was the first time Blaze belonged.

They were never cold again.


	3. A Talk

**Trigger Warnings: Verbal/Emotional Abuse, PTSD, Language Warning.**

* * *

 _"Silver, I'm going to go talk to my Mom and Dad about a project I'm gonna start. Can you wait for me?"_

 _"Yup. I have a book to keep me company."_

 _"Oh, thank you."_

* * *

That was years ago.

Silver could walk the halls of the castle without a permit.

It was a small kingdom, easy to manage at that time. He remembered back in the days where you could schedule a morning meeting with the empress or emperor. They could greet you in their bedroom slippers, fuzzy with cat ears. You could complain about your popping back and raccoon eyes to royalty! How casual. The emperors were more of a local chief. Before the media came. Before technology advanced every year, every week.

It wasn't really a castle, anyway. Well, before construction hobbled along. More of a chieftain house for the entire island. Constructed of marble and such.

He remembered.

He remembered before people starting expecting too much of Blaze. Before she had all this responsibility. It's like people valued work over any social life or emotional need. Nowadays, she was lucky if she could land eight hours of sleep, tops. Silver loved to chat with her on weekends. Now weekends didn't have time for him. Did taking care of others mean never taking care of yourself? She could protect the Emerald. But who would protect her?

Silver could fly and play tag with her in the waiting room. Silver could sit with the emperors-her parents-at the same table when staying over for dinner. His two fathers could discuss village matters over tea, or anything people-related. He didn't understand anything at the time. He was too busy pretending to be a pop idol with Blaze-dressing up in gaudy suits and skirts and flatly screeching to whatever fad came on the radio.

Oh, yeah. Radios. Before humans integrated with Mobians and they had to rely on outdated stuff.

He remembered when the hallways were always bursting with chatter from all the parties Blaze's parents hosted. Silver loved those parties. Gouging on spicy curry with Blaze, and betting on pepper contests. She always won. They were such reckless, ignorant kids. Although she says that Silver hasn't changed...

Then, one day the hallways had to be quiet.

Silver could still visit.

Then, construction was added to Blaze's house to add conference rooms.

It didn't feel so homey.

And then the kingdom grew and grew. New schools part of the island, even though they were oceans away! Silver learned the kingdom was combining. Or growing. Or whatever. He couldn't bring himself to care, not with losing time with his dearest friend. And that the humans were fighting amongst themselves some islands away. They were talking about a thing called continents...

And then Silver could be the only one waiting at the doors.

He was waiting for his best friend to help him on school work. He had the time to care about education before Robotnik came. Silver could hear voices through the door.

"... Are you aware of the consequences if you do this?"

 _Chief-no,_ Emperor. _I always forget his last name..._

"Yes."

 _Blaze._

"And you're okay with it?"

"... Yes. I am."

His voiced was raised. "Are you even thinking clearly? They can just kick you out of the country for wanting to say that."

"Not if I talk with them-"

"Listen to me. I have lived longer than you. I know how this works. You say: 'Oh, I want the humans and Mobians to integrate the schools.' And they can decide they don't like that and just boot you out. We'll be in trouble because of you. Our kingdom will become a target."

"Dad-"

"Are you even _thinking_ straight?"

 _Empress Lillin._ _Blaze doesn't talk about her much._

"You see, here's the problem with you. I get it. You want people to like one another and it's all gonna be great. But you don't know what you're talking about! You know nothing."

"Mom," Blaze growled. "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't you talk back to me."

"What I want is to stand for the benefit of society. I believe that if humans and we just get along-"

"Stop talking and just listen to me. This is going to put you in harm's way. You're going to be hurt. I didn't raise you to be this way. You're not some liberal... "

"Mom-"

"...crazy..."

" _Mom-"_

"... human lover like your sister."

Silence.

"... Halon _didi_ was not crazy."

"She was. Do you want to be just like _her_? Talking and living with those monkeys across the planet?

A pause. "... N-no. But what she believed in will help everyone-"

"Oh, just be quiet. I didn't raise you to be a stupid radical like her!"

For the first time in her life, Blaze raised her voice. _"If you have a problem for who I care about, I don't need you!_ I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the hallway.

Silver's fingers brushed the doorknob, but he thought. What would he do? If he got in, what could he say that would change everything. He wasn't trained for this.

"... I want to leave."

"Blaze, your mother and I are not done yet."

"I can't do this."

"Get back here."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Dad. Mom. I want to leave... please. I'm feeling very upset. I want to go. I... I want to take a break, please. I'll talk with you when I'm done..."

Footsteps moved, but scampered back and became quiet. Blaze-yes, that had to be her-yelped. Something fell. The screech of a chair's legs made Silver wince.

"You're not going _anywhere."_

A sniffle. Sobs.

"You sit down. _Sit down, Blaze!_ Or you'll _get it."_

Eventually, Silver heard the chair shuffle.

"Look at how disrespectful you are. See?! After all, I've done for you: I've educated you, I fed you, did you think you'd be this big without my help? Did you think you just _magically_ grew up one day?"

"... M-Mom. I said that I want to try-"

" _Just shut up!_ I am not your friend to talk with. I am your _parent."_

Silence.

"... You better know your place as family guardian, Blaze. Karma's a _bitch._ Talk back more and you're not leaving this castle for a week."

Their voices grew quiet and their echoes faded as Silver ran.

* * *

Silver could not bear to listen anymore. He ran down the hall and out the door.

He had to get someone.

* * *

 _Is there anyone that believes in me, anyway?_

* * *

 **9.13.12,017**

 **I'm using the Holocene calendar.**

 **Surprise, I'm alive. I've used stories from others and past experiences to compile this headcanon of Blaze's past. This may explain her personality a bit.**

 **Don't worry. It gets taken care of. Remember the Sonic Rush series? How Blaze's family is never mentioned?**


End file.
